


I'm made of sugar, don't you know

by kaggleyama



Series: Rare pair weekend 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio's guide to getting a boyfriend is as follows:</p><p>step 1: Plan to give chocolate to your crush on Valentine's.<br/>step 2: Have your crush help you <em>make</em> said chocolate.<br/>step 3: ???<br/>step 4: Success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm made of sugar, don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's actually fluffy!! I wrote something fluffy I'm amazed honestly.

When the doorbell rings, Kageyama almost falls flat on his face trying to get there before anyone else. He’s spent the better part of the day waiting for this to happen, ready to run the moment somebody was at the door. The last thing he needs is for his mother to ruin everything by opening the door and saying _your boyfriend is here_ , or something equally as humiliating.

In his excitement, he pulls the door open with a little more force than necessary. It’s enough to startle Suga, whose eyes are wide with shock. 

“Um. Hi.” Kageyama’s face is red, and not just from exertion. He steps aside and makes a half-way aborted gesture with his arm to indicate the hallway. “Come in.” Real smooth. 

Thankfully, Suga doesn’t seem to mind his awkwardness. He smiles – a blinding smile that would make angels cry, seriously, what the _fuck_ – and steps inside, ruffling Kageyama’s hair when he passes by. Normally Kageyama hates it, but this is different. He doesn’t mind so much when it’s Suga. Actually, it’s sort of nice when he does it during practice, or when—

“Excuse the intrusion!” Suga calls, snapping Kageyama from his thoughts. This is not the time to be spacing out. Suga is in his home, he’s in his hallway slipping off his shoes, and Kageyama hasn’t even closed the door yet—

The door slams loudly when he throws it closed. Suga jumps at the noise, and Kageyama cringes. This day is obviously going to turn out extremely well, he can tell already. 

“We should probably go-” Kageyama cuts off abruptly when he sees a door open, revealing his mother behind it. She has that look on her face that means she’s going to say something embarrassing. This needs to be avoided at all costs. “To the kitchen!” He shouts, placing his hands on Suga’s shoulders and pushing him backwards through the hallway. “We should go to the kitchen.”

“Okay, okay!” Suga laughs, grabbing Kageyama’s wrists and lifting his hands from his shoulders. “But I can walk, you know? You don’t have to push me.” He drops Kageyama’s wrists. Wherever their skin touched, Kageyama feels a tingling sensation. 

Suga navigates the house like he owns the place, which really shouldn’t be possible, since he’s been there maybe once before. Then again, since Suga is probably an actual angel, it shouldn’t really be surprising that he can make the impossible happen. 

“Oh!” Suga’s face lights up when he sees the ingredients lined up on the counter. Kageyama’s heart skips a beat. Expressions like that should be illegal. “You already got everything we need. That’s good. We can get started right away.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, lingering by the door. He doesn’t really want to move. Suga looks so at ease in his kitchen. It’d be a shame to ruin the moment.

Suga notices his hesitation. He always does – it’s like he has a sixth sense, or something. “Kageyama? You’re going to have to come over here.” 

There’s a voice in Kageyama’s head – one that sounds suspiciously like Tsukishima when he's being an asshole – telling him this was a stupid idea. Who would even ask their crush for help making Valentine’s day chocolate? He’s an idiot. 

“C’mon, Kageyama. I’ll teach you my secret recipe,” Suga beckons. The voice in Kageyama’s head quickly shuts up. Apparently, even his subconscious isn’t immune to the power of Sugawara Koushi. 

Suga has him start by mixing cocoa powder and butter together in a bowl, while he heats up a pot of water. Kageyama would be insulted that he wasn’t trusted with the stove – he’s not a child anymore, he can handle a little fire, honestly – but he kind of likes it when Suga starts acting like a mother. Hell, he likes _everything_ about Suga, if he’s being honest. 

Making chocolate turns out to be surprisingly simple. It’s only a little while later when Suga puts his hands on his hips and proudly exclaims that they’re done. “Now just put them in the fridge overnight and you should be ready to go.”

It’s almost too easy. That’s probably mostly because Suga was there to help, though. Kageyama has no doubt he would have blown up the kitchen by now if he were by himself. He turns to properly face Suga and bows, mumbling a _thank you_ that’s rather subdued in comparison to the sharp angle of his spine.

“Oh, no, no you don’t have to- I mean,” Suga waves his hands around in a flustered manner, gesturing for Kageyama to get up. “It’s the least I can do. You’re my kouhai, so it’s my job to help you with things like this.”

“Still,” Kageyama mutters, straightening up. “Thank you for your help.” He’s pretty sure not every senpai feels the same sense of duty towards his kouhai as Suga does. For instance, if he’d asked Oikawa to help him he’d only get laughed at. It’s just one more thing he admires about Suga. 

“We should probably start cleaning the kitchen,” Suga says, looking around the kitchen at the mess they’ve made. It’s not as bad as some of the other times Kageyama has tried to cook, but there are stains on the counter and dirty dishes in the sink. “I can’t imagine your parents will be happy if we leave it like this.”

That’s true. One of the rules concerning kitchen-use is that whoever uses it has to clean it up. But, really, Kageyama can’t make Suga help him clean after he’s taken so much time to help him. “You don’t have to clean, Sugawara-san. I’ll do that. You’ve done enough already.”

“Nonsense,” Suga waves his objections away. “I helped make the mess, so I’ll help clean it up.”

There’s that damn smile again. Kageyama is so weak for that smile. He’d probably rob a bank if Suga asked him to. 

He puts Suga in charge of putting the remaining ingredients in the cupboard. If Suga insists on helping, Kageyama isn’t going to make him do something annoying like washing the dishes. That’d just be rude. He can’t screw everything up now – not after how good today turned out. 

That thought has barely left his mind when Suga speaks up. “So.” From the corner of his eye, Kageyama can just see him stretch to reach the cupboard. His voice is strange, somehow. Forced. Kageyama keeps his gaze firmly pointed toward the counter he’s cleaning. “This girl you made those chocolates for. Are you going to confess to her tomorrow?”

Oh, no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Suga wasn’t supposed to ask any questions. He was supposed to help make the chocolates and leave, so he could be properly wowed when Kageyama confessed to him tomorrow. 

What should he do now? He can’t lie, but telling the truth isn’t all that much better. 

“Um.” For lack of a better solution, Kageyama decides to tell part of the truth. “They’re not for a girl, but I am planning on confessing.”

There’s a thump next to him, caused by Suga falling to the ground. Kageyama looks up just in time to see the bag of sugar that was just put on the shelf tip over, spilling its contents all over Suga and the floor around him. It catches the light, making his hair and skin seem like it’s sparkling. 

“You’re confessing to a boy?” 

“Yes,” Kageyama crosses his arms, defensive. “Is there something wrong with that?” He wasn’t sure if Suga was attracted to guys or not – he’d been hoping, but he didn’t really know. Still, he’d never expected such a heavy reaction at the news that he was gay. 

“No! No, of course not,” Suga says, eyes wide and shining. It’s really unfair of him to look that pretty in a situation like this. “If you want to date Hinata, then that’s-”

“Hinata?” Kageyama repeats, frowning. “I don’t like _Hinata_ like that.”

Suga blinks. “You don’t?” 

“No. Hinata and I are close, but it’s not like that.” 

“You don’t like Hinata?” Suga tilts his head to the side. Some sugar falls from his hair to the floor, like a waterfall made of glitter. “Then who are the chocolates for?”

Kageyama had this whole plan for how he was going to confess, and it definitely didn’t involve Suga sitting in a pile of sugar on his kitchen floor. But, honestly? He might as well just go for it. If Suga is going to reject him, he’ll do it anyway, no matter if he confesses tomorrow or today. 

“They’re for you,” he says. “The chocolates are for you.”

“What?” There’s a dazed look in Suga’s eyes. Maybe he hit his head when he fell. Or maybe he’s just slow on the uptake. Either way, Kageyama isn’t going to leave things to chance. He has to make the meaning behind his words entirely clear. 

He barely notices what he’s doing until he’s kneeling in front of Suga and pulling him closer by the back of his neck. An intense flash of panic that nearly makes him back out, but then their lips are touching and it’s soft and warm and tastes like sugar and _oh god he’s kissing Suga he’s actually doing this_.

Face burning, Kageyama pulls away. He can’t bear looking Suga in the eye right now, so he directs his attention to the floor instead. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Suga breathes. “Yes, definitely okay. Super okay. Actually,” he places his hands on either side of Kageyama’s face and tilts it up so they’re looking at each other. There’s still sugar in his hair, and a little bit stuck on his flushed cheeks. Kageyama kind of wants to lick it off. 

“Actually,” Suga repeats. “Can we do that again?”

Kageyama never could resist that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
>
>> "... what are you doing?"
>> 
>> "... licking sugar from your face. Do you mind?"
>> 
>> Suga contemplates this for a moment. Finally, he shrugs. "Go ahead."  
> 
> 
>   
> This fic is also on my [tumblr](http://tsuk-kei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
